Rosario Vampire Fanfiction and some custom fiction
by revloas.sinoxus.the.ruler
Summary: As title suggests is a Fan Fiction but I do creative writing so I placed two of my made up characters into the story and made them fit. All main characters from anime and manga are still present. Moka, Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari are still very much apart of the story. But thee story does not follow them directly as it many follows my new main character I put in it.


ROSARIO+VAMPIRE

Fan-fic chapter 1: introduction to Dracons.

"Come on Tsukune!" Moka yells excitedly. "Ok." Tsukune replies. "Wow I've never seen this part of the forest before. I wonder what kind of monsters live out here?" Kurumu asks as they walk through the dimly lit forest. "At one point it was controlled by race of monsters called the Dracons. They were a powerful and intelligent race of dragon people. They were considered S class super monsters. But I don't think we should worry not one has been sighted for 800 years." Yukari explains. "Look." Moka says as she points to a nest in a tree made out of twigs. "Is that one?" Tsukune asks. "Only one way to find out." Kurumu says as she walks towards the nest. She climbs up the eight foot tree and pries open the thick branched nest. She grabs a bright yellow egg and jumps down. "Wow." Tsukune says as he stares at the blue circle like designs on the egg. "Here" Kurumu says as she hands Moka the egg. Moka puts the egg in a heavily padded bag. "Ok let's head back to Ms. Nekonome." Moka says. Just then a loud thud is heard as leaves fly up behind them. They turn to see a large bipedal dragon like creature stand before them. "What the hell?" Kurumu says. "It looks like a Dracon." Yukari says timidly. The Dracon glares at them with glowing red eyes. "Why are you in our forest? This is a sacred place outsiders are strictly forbidden. Explain yourselves at once!" The Dracon growls. "We were just here to get a Luck Dragon egg that's all, we didn't know we were trespassing." Moka says with an honest look. The Dracon looks at her then at the nest and says. "Put it back now then you may leave but you are never to return." "But we need it for a school project." Moka says. "Yeah, and I'm not about to fail just because an overgrown lizard says so." Kurumu says as wings and a tail stretch out of her body. Her finger nails grow into long sharp claws. "Fine then I'll just have to kill you." The Dracon grumbles. Kurumu flies at the Dracon. The Dracon side steps, grabs Kurumu's tail and throws her through a tree. The tree breaks in half and Kurumu hits the one behind it. "Kurumu!" Tsukune yells. The Dracon sprints towards him. Before he can react Tsukune is picked up by the throat and thrown into a tree. "Tsukune." Moka says as she runs to him. Tsukune stands up. He turns to Moka and rips off her rosary. A burst of light shoots from Moka as she transforms into her inner vampire. "Let's go Tsukune." Moka says with a serious tone. She rushes the Dracon. She kicks at his face.

The Dracon dodges the attack and counters. He punches Moka in the stomach then grabs her and throws her to the ground. One of the seals break on the locket on Tuskune's wrist as he dashes at the Dracon with incredible speed. Before the Dracon can react he is kicked in the back of the leg. As the Dracon drops to one knee he is Karate chopped in the neck. Tsukune goes to get the Dracon in a choke hold. Before he can the Dracon throws his head back and hits Tsukune in the face. The Dracon swiftly stands and turns. He grabs Tsukune by the throat. Suddenly the Dracon roars in pain as he is kicked in the back by Moka. "That's it I've had enough of this!" The Dracon yells. He punches Tsukune in the face and sends him flying into a tree. The Dracon turns around. Moka attempts to kick the Dracon in the face. He grabs her leg with one hand then slams his other arm onto it. A loud crack is heard as Moka's leg breaks. The Dracon drops her leg. As soon as it hits the ground the Dracon knees her in the stomach pushing her a few feet up into the air. He then punches her in the face. Moka flies back as her nose and jaw breaks. The Dracon turns and walks towards Yukari. She turns to run but the Dracon takes a huge leap and lands in front of her. He turns and begins walking towards her. She closes her eyes. She opens them when she hears the Dracon growl in pain. She opens her eyes to see a young man kick the Dracon in the back of the leg. Yukari gets distance between her and the Dracon then watches intently. The young man grabs the Dracon by the head. The Dracon growls and flings his body forward. The young man flips over the Dracon. The Dracon attempts to stomp on him. The young man rolls out of the way. He jumps to his feet and dashes towards the Dracon. Before the Dracon can react he is elbowed in the side. He roars in pain as his ribs crack and he falls to the ground. He lands on his face and the young man jumps on top of him. He grabs the Dracon by a horn and lifts his head up. He grabs his jaw and twists. A loud cracking noise is heard as the Dracon's neck breaks. The young man stands up and looks at Yukari. "Are you alright?" "Yes but my friends are hurt." The young man nods his head he walks over to Moka. He looks at the bone sticking out of her leg. "Listen I have to realign it before I can heal it properly." Moka nods here head in approval. The young man grabs her leg and pops it back into place. While still holding onto her leg he says. "Dia'les'ta." A dark green aura around Revloas's hands then the aura appears around Moka's whole body. Her nose and jaw silently and painlessly heal instantly.

And puffs of dark green smoke appear as her leg wound closes. The young man lets go and walks to Tsukune. Moka stands up and looks at the young man. He sets his hand on Tsukune's shoulder and repeats the words from earlier. Tsukune quickly opens his eyes and looks at the young man. He helps Tsukune up and walks over to Kurumu. He heals her and helps her up. Moka looks at him. "I can't believe I had to be helped by you." She says as she connects the rosary to the chain around her neck. Her silver hair returns to pink and Tsukune catches her as she falls. "Who are you?" Tsukune asks. "My name is Revloas, Revloas Sino'xus. I'm a Dracon immortal." Yukari looks at him "Wait Sino'xus? You wouldn't happen to be the son of Draco Sino'xus would you?" Yukari asks. "Yes he is my father, why?" "Wow. So you must be incredibly powerful in monster form then right?" Kurumu says. "So I've been told." Revloas states. "Why are you here?" Moka says as she stands. "I was requested by the director of Youkai Academy to help out with some things." "Nice, we were heading back to the academy before we were attacked you should come with us. There is a bus that will take us back." Tsukune states. Revloas looks at him and smiles. "Sure" he says as they exit the forest. They arrive at the school bus and Ms. Nekonome is waiting for them. "Meow! You've been gone for so long I thought that you might have got hurt." "No mam we're ok thanks to him." Tsukune says as he looks back at Revloas. "Oh is that so?" Ms. Nekonome says as she looks at Revloas. "And who might you be?" "My Name is Revloas mam, I was asked to attend the school by the director." Revloas pulls out a letter of recognition and hands it to her. "Oh wow. Well we have enough room for you just grab a seat." She hands the letter back to Revloas as he boards the bus. He sits with everyone and Moka begins to speak. "Oh no! I forgot the egg!" Revloas reaches in his bag and pulls out the padded bag that contains the egg. "Here I picked it up I thought it might be important." Moka looks at Revloas with an excited face. "Thank you so much!" Revloas smiles. "No problem." About twenty minutes go by and they arrive at the bus stop for the school. "Okay everyone!" Ms. Nekonome begins to talk in her normal cheerful tone. "Let's head back to the club room and get the egg ready for incubation!" They head back to the club room. They open the door and Revloas looks at the large incubation chamber. Moka carefully places the egg in a nest like structure inside the chamber. She shuts the door and turns some switches and lastly turns a nob to the word Luck Dragon. A gold light pops on over the egg. "Alright then I have a faculty meeting to go to so take care everyone!" Ms. Nekonome walks out.


End file.
